


A League of Her Own

by Shivaree76



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Domination, F/F, Fighting, Foot licking, Forced, Forced Submission, Lesbian Sex, Lesdom, Master/Servant, Mindbreaking, Oral, S&M, Submissive Dom, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaree76/pseuds/Shivaree76
Summary: Seeking satisfaction for past grievances, Talia al-Ghul secretly summons Lady Shiva to one of the League of Assassins' hidden bases and demands she roll over and die for her.Things don't go as planned for the Daughter of the Demon, who learns a valuable lesson about respecting freelancers.





	A League of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all of these short fics should start with a disclaimer about how I don't really hate Talia, or Selina, or Pamela, or Harley. They're perfectly fine characters and I like them quite a bit. I just like Lady Shiva way, way, waaay more than any of them.  
> What I don't like is this trend of making her a card-carrying member of the League of Assassins that's been going on ever since Hush. It's done her no favors and only made her a worse character overall; a middling miniboss at best and a pure crowd-filler at worst. And the fact that this is the characterization picked by nearly all cross-media projects she's been in (Arkham Origins, Beware the Batman, etc.) only makes things harder to roll back. In my eyes, there are simply no good stories about Lady Shiva in the League of Assassins.  
> So. Here's me doing some catharsis about it. I hope you enjoy. And look out for a special cameo at the end!

            “Sandra Woosan -- Lady Shiva, by your words and deeds you have made yourself an enemy of the League of Assassins! You have insulted our creed, abandoned your orders, and dishonored our leader! For your crimes, and in the name of the Demon head himself, your life is now forfeit!”

            Talia’s words hung like a noose over the main hall of the palace. With a pleased smile, she looked down at Shiva from the first floor inner balcony while more and more guards poured in, surrounding the woman. Shiva didn’t even look at them. Her calm, steely eyes remained fixed on Talia, quietly defiant.

            “How unfortunate,” she finally said. “Is this the reason why you summoned me here? To stand trial?”

            “Wrong. Your trial has already been celebrated and your sentence decided. All that’s left… is to execute it.”

            “And I suppose these,” Shiva continued, turning her head and mentally counting the sixty armed guards surrounding her, “are to be my executioners?”

            “Wrong again,” Talia replied. She then stepped over the balcony’s railing and jumped off, landing safely on the backs of two guards who were crouching on hands and knees below her, cushioning her fall. A third guard approached and handed Talia her scimitar, which she unsheathed immediately. The silver glint of the blade danced under the warm lights of a massive chandelier. “I will be the one to take your life.”

            Sneering confidently, Talia stepped inside the wide ring of guards and twirled her sword, making its iron whistle and sing. Shiva remained cold to it all, even when she heard the sound of a second sword being drawn. To her right, another guard had approached and was holding the scabbard of a long Chinese jian sword, its hilt facing Shiva and half of its blade already out. The guard’s shaking hands made the sword tinkle nervously in its sheath.

            “I refuse this,” Shiva said, and with one finger pushed the jian back into its sheath, making the guard holding it tremble even harder. Once it was all in, he exhaled, dropped to his knees and laid the sword down next to Shiva. He rejoined his brothers as quickly as he honorably could.

            “You refuse?” Talia scoffed. “You cannot refuse your judgement, Sandra. You cannot reject death.”

            “Not death. The sword. You brought me here with the promise of an interesting fight. But if I am to fight you, a sword is unnecessary.”

            “Brave words from a woman I have already defeated.”

            “Braver still from a coward who broke a chair on my turned back.”

            “We do what we must to survive, Sandra,” Talia stated, and drew near enough to Shiva that she could lower her voice enough that only they could listen. “I admit, I am excited to see what _you_ will do to survive this day. When you are bleeding out on this ancient floor, broken beyond repair, will you debase yourself to steal a few more seconds of life? Or will you die a proud and pathetic death?”

            “These are questions you should ask of yourself, Talia,” Shiva answered, and her voice suddenly grew sharp and cutting. “Or not. In the next three minutes, we will know the answer.”

            “Yes, I’m sure we will.”

            Without a word of warning or signal, Talia swiped the air in front of her with her scimitar. The world blinked, and when it reopened its eyes, Shiva was no longer there. Struck by a sudden bolt of dread that stretched one second into infinity, Talia turned her eyes and managed to catch a glimpse of something black and big speeding towards her just before it crashed into her face.

            Shiva’s left straight caught Talia square in her jaw, the impact snapping her head aside violently and causing her brain to bounce inside her skull. Stunned, she didn’t even notice Shiva’s right hand stealing the scimitar from her until she clumsily tried to swipe back at her with nothing. Her empty hand just flew past her as she stood there, quietly mocking her without even a gesture. Shame began to fill the parts of Talia’s heart that were not already gripped in fear.

            “Would you care to try again?” Shiva asked, turning the sword in her hand and presenting it hilt-first to Talia. Behind it, Shiva’s blood-red lips rose in a terrifying grin that gave Talia visions of endless painful futures. And in every single one of them, the pain was all hers.

            “To Hell with you,” she growled, and turned to the guards. “Butcher this traitor!”

            The ring opened for a split second to let Talia through, and then closed again on Shiva. A second later, sixty naked blades appeared around her, a wall of swords that tentatively began to draw closer.

            “Very well,” Shiva said with natural nonchalance as she walked back to the discarded jian and, with a flick of her foot, launched it in the air. Her free hand grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out of its sheath, and the encroaching ring of guards stopped dead in its tracks at the sight of Lady Shiva with a blade on each hand. “If I cannot find fulfillment in quality, I may as well settle for quantity.”

            “Assassins!” Talia bellowed out. “I will not tolerate fear in my personal guard! A seat at my side for the man who returns my sword to me! Another for the man who brings me her head! Glory for all who lay their lives for the Daughter of the Demon!”

            The ring of killers let out a deafening roar in response. It’d be the last sound many of them would ever make.

* * *

            In a matter of seconds, Shiva had turned her execution into a fight, and then into a slaughter. Transformed into a living blade, she carved her way through the assassins with inhuman precision, each move effortless, every stroke fatal -- a hungry beast unleashed on a panicking horde of lesser predators. And they were indeed panicking.

            After the first, more courageous and steadfast half of the assassins were butchered like cattle, the second broke ranks as their discipline was overthrown by the basest of survival instincts. Two of them attempted to escape and were swiftly executed by Talia’s own throwing daggers in an attempt to prevent the rest from following suit. It succeeded, but also proved absolutely futile in changing the outcome of a fight that was lost before it even started.

            It was all over in just over a minute. From a damp, crimson quagmire of blood and corpses, Shiva emerged without a single wound on her body. Her hands still held both swords, their edges now slick with red. Her eyes flickered savagely as they focused on Talia, freezing her in place and crushing her spirit under the weight of sixty souls cut down in mere instants because of her. After taking a single deep breath, Shiva began walking towards Talia, each step making the earth shake under the terrified woman’s feet.

            “S-stop right there,” she croaked out of the knot in her throat. “Don’t you dare--”

            Shiva threw the scimitar at Talia’s feet. It landed hilt-first, splattering the blood of her minions on the floor.

            “Now would you care to try again?” Shiva asked.

            Talia didn’t hear the question. Her body, mind and soul all appeared to be occupying different rooms, kept apart by walls of living, beating terror. The combined pressure of her desires to run, to fight, to bargain, all threatened to bring her to her knees. Paralyzed, she focused on the sword, on the droplets of red that fell from its tip, like grains of sand on an hourglass. Something sharp pressed against her throat broke Talia from the spell and forced her to raise her eyes and look at Lady Shiva. The point of her jian was less than an inch from piercing her skin. She was at her mercy -- if such a thing even existed.

            “You wouldn’t dare,” Talia croaked out. “Kill me now and every warrior, assassin, and mercenary the League has ever employed -- they will all be unleashed upon you. An army of killers will chase you to the ends of the Earth. We shall be the last enemies you will ever make.”

            “But I am already an enemy of the League. There was a trial. Apparently.”

            “It doesn’t have to be like that. Let me live, and I will ensure you are only excommunicated. No further acts of vengeance will be pursued.”

            “How swiftly you find graciousness when a sword is pushed against your throat, Talia. But you offer me a choice between a life of peace and one of constant combat against some of the deadliest fighters in the world,” Shiva said, and her smile widened with every syllable. “It would be the easiest choice I will ever make.”

            “Kill me, and you’ll only be killing yourself! My father will never forgive you! I have returned to his fold. He _knows_ I am here. When I do not come back, he will find you and make you suffer for _centuries!_ ”

            “What a terrible father you have, to have sent his lone daughter to meet me with only a handful of rank amateurs to guard her,” Shiva replied. With a flick of her wrist she removed the sword’s point from Talia’s throat, only to then press its edge along her entire neck. “Did you think I could not see it in their movements? In the way they fought? In their eyes? These were not elite assassins from your personal guard.”

            “They were--”

            “Barely initiates,” she interrupted. “Nobodies who shall not be missed, or even remembered. Disposable. You must have promised them much. But if your plan was to bury me under corpses, you should have brought more. Or did you simply intend to wait until I was distracted to strike me from behind again?”

            They were close now. Close enough to feel Shiva’s breath on her face. Close enough to stick the last of her daggers between her ribs, into her lungs, and watch her choke to death. Close enough. But also… too close. Shiva had already disarmed her once tonight -- proven to be faster than Talia thought. She’d underestimated her. For that mistake alone, Talia figured she deserved whatever was coming.

            “No, I do not see the Demon’s hand in this affair. Only yours. Groping around in the dark. Seeking something to heal your wounded pride. Finding only death.”

            “What do you want from me?” a defeated Talia finally spat out.

            “What you promised when you called me here. Satisfaction. Fulfillment. Amusement. I see now that there is none of that to be found in this place. But there are other ways to please me. Ways you are far more familiar with than I am.”

            Talia swallowed a gob of spit and winced at the feeling of her skin waving over the sword’s edge. The blade may have yet spilled her blood, but Shiva’s words had crushed her battered spirit. She fell to her knees with a sigh and her eyes sank along with her heart. The hilt of the scimitar now seemed awfully inviting to her.

            “No. No, I can’t--I won’t…”

            “We do what we must to survive, Talia. Or rather, you do. Unless you truly wish to die here.”

            A part of her wanted to do it. One final attempt, an all-out attack, win or lose. Her mind raced through her options faster than ever before. She could take the sword and slash out at Shiva. Even if the initial stroke did not hurt her, she would be forced to back out, giving her ample time to reach for her dagger and throw it at her. And even if she dodged or deflected that, it would give her enough room to catch her off-guard. And even if she didn’t, at least now they’d be face to face again, a fair duel, a clash of swords… that Talia would surely lose. And that was if Shiva didn’t react faster and end her life in the blink of an eye at any point during her gambit.

            A part of Talia wanted to fight back. But it was nothing compared to the rest of her that made her bow her head.

            “What would you have me do?" she asked, in as low a voice as she could manage.

            “Take me to your quarters.”

            “As you wish,” Talia meekly answered as she rose to a knee. But Shiva placed the blunt of her sword on her shoulder and kept her on the ground.

            “I do not recall ordering you to stand,” Shiva said through a triumphant grin.

* * *

 

            She’d never seen all the rooms in this particular League hideout, but one look at Talia’s bedroom told Shiva that it was the most luxurious of them all. A myriad lascivious paintings and sumptuous pieces of furniture glistened with overt opulence, although none so much as the massive canopy bed that covered over half of its surface. Seductively veiled by thin silk curtains, its bedding was large enough to comfortably accommodate at least six people and its fine white sheets made the mattress look like a caged cloud. Lush green pillows littered its surface and eerie carvings of lustful demons adorned the top of each post. It was as extravagant as it was inviting -- a portal to a pocket dimension of earthly delights.

            “How decadent,” Shiva said, shaking her head as Talia shut the door behind them, “but it will do nicely.”

            “Think carefully about what you intend to do, Shiva,” Talia warned.

            “You persist on doling out advice you yourself have failed to follow. Or would you be in your current situation had you reflected upon your own intentions?”

            Talia looked away and softly rubbed her hands together, cleaning the dirt that had accumulated on her aching palms. Her knees were sore from crawling three flights of stairs on all fours and her face was wet with cold sweat. Discomfort wracked through her body while fear gripped her heart -- a terrible certainty that this was but the first of the indignities she would suffer today.

            Predictably unmoved by Talia’s growing shame, Shiva removed her jacket and caressed the side of one of the bedposts, feeling up its intricate designs. Without even looking back at her, she ordered: “Come, Talia. Clean this bed.”

            “The bed is already clean. Servants come every--“

            A slight clicking noise cut Talia out. Shiva pulled out a small dagger from a secret compartment hidden in the post’s woodwork, inspected its design and threw it across the room, plunging it into a colorful Persian tapestry draped right below a dresser. She then turned to Talia with eyes sharper than any blade she’d seen.

            “Clean this bed, or I will. And then I will use every last weapon I find on you.”

            Two minutes and a half of closely-watched work later, a dozen different knives, three handguns, two sabers, an axe and a spear lay at the feet of Lady Shiva. She picked them all up and threw them out of the room while Talia wiped the sweat off her brow and tried to remember if she’d missed anything. Distracted by her mental checklist, she couldn’t stop Shiva from reaching out and removing the last of her daggers from the back of her belt, then lobbing it out with the rest. A feeling of abject nudity washed over her, one that Shiva seemed eager to solidify.

            “Now, your clothes.”

            “Haven’t you humbled me enough?” Talia asked, and was about to speak again when Shiva closed her mouth with the tip of her foot.

            “I have hardly begun. Now, remove your clothes, or--”

            “Or what? You’ll take them off yourself and strangle me with them? Is that what you’ll do, you sick witch?” Talia growled, suddenly enraged. Her entire body shook with the strain of pushing the words past her fear. But Shiva only smiled.

            “Maybe. The suggestion does have some merit.”

            “If you do this, you will dishonor not just me or the League, but yourself. You will be just like…” Talia started, but stopped right before the name.

            “Like who?” Shiva asked. Talia remained silent, gauging her options. A snap kick to the side of her face sent her reeling to the ground.

            “Gah!”

            “Like who, Talia?” Shiva repeated, stepping on her cheek. A strip of thickening blood snuck out the side of Talia’s mouth. “Say his name.”

            “Like… Cain.”

            Shiva smiled again. Her chest rose with a small, amused snicker. “When attempting to shame someone, it would be wise to first make sure your target can be shamed,” she taunted before removing her foot from Talia’s face. “Shame, pride and honor, are nothing but chains forged by men to justify their natural instincts while subduing everyone else’s. Your pride brought you here. Your shame will not save you. Abandon your chains, Talia, or be dragged down into your grave by them.”

            “I will never debase myself for your pleasure,” Talia threatened, but even she didn’t fully believe it. Shiva walked to the bed, sat down on the edge and crossed her long legs, the curtains framing her like a work of art.

            “Then you will die,” she said, without any emotion in her face.

            Talia felt at a crossroads where all paths lead to sheer cliffs, compounded by the crippling certainty that she had put herself there. If she had brought more men, or fought harder, now she wouldn’t have to make this decision. It would’ve been so much easier to make it in the heat of battle. But now it seemed impossible. Her eyes darted around looking for an answer -- a way to cheat death, or escape having to live with whatever depravities she was about to be forced into. But in the end, her gaze was inexorably drawn towards Shiva.

            Her presence filled the room. Under her perfectly-sculpted body, the bed seemed to transform into a throne fit for an empress. It belonged to her now, along with everything else in the entire palace. Especially Talia. Her life was in Lady Shiva’s hands, the same strong hands that closed into fists that bruised flesh and crushed bone. Talia’s jaw stung remembering the blow she had landed on her. One blow was all it had taken to shatter her confidence. Everything else after that had been mere formalities. The moment Talia first refused to fight back, Shiva had already destroyed her. And for some reason, that was the only comfortable thought her shaken mind could conjure right then.

            Talia held onto that thought, and biting on her trembling lip, stood up to disrobe. Her top fell first, baring her full breasts and lithe arms. She undid her belt and let her pants slide off her wide, soft hips. Through it all, she attempted to remain cold and detached, stripping herself as if she were alone. But she wasn’t. And despite her surrender, or more likely because of it, there was a small tinge of excitement coursing impatiently down her spine as she pulled her underwear off her shapely legs. She’d spent many a night in this room surrounded by other naked bodies -- dominating them, bending them to her will, making them slaves to her own pleasure.

            As Talia removed the last of her garments and returned to her knees, the feeling of having the tables turned so thoroughly on her was the only thing stronger than her fears.

            “Well chosen,” Shiva said as she met Talia’s hungry stare. “You will satisfy me now, Talia. You will use every ounce of skill and technique you have accumulated to delight me. If you displease me in any way, I will kill you. I will then carve you into pieces and burn them one by one, so that no amount of time spent in the Lazarus Pit can reanimate your ashes. Is that understood?”

            “Yes,” Talia answered, and a strange urge inside her added: “Master.”

            “Good,” Shiva said, then lifted one knee and put her hands over it, pulling her leg to her chest and giving Talia a close look at her perfectly toned muscles, tightening like bowstrings under her black pants. “Now, where would you start?”

            “M-master?” Talia asked, slightly puzzled.

            “We both strive to dominate others, but my methods tend to be more painful, and final, than yours. I simply lack your vast experience in sensual matters,” Shiva stated. Talia wasn’t sure if she was praising, insulting or outright lying to her. Most likely, it was all three. “So if you were to dominate someone using sex as your weapon, what would be your first order? Where would you start?”

            Talia considered her answer carefully, trying to keep her frustration and anger at being turned into a slave from clouding her judgement. She fidgeted nervously for a handful of seconds before taking a breath and looking back at Shiva with impatient eyes.

            “I would start at… the feet, master.”

            “Naturally. Very well,” Shiva said, and gently removed the blood splattered slipper from her raised foot. “You may begin.”

* * *

 

            Holding onto the last shreds of her pride like the tattered battle flag of a ruined empire, Talia went to work on Shiva’s feet, spurred on by the frail hope of giving her tormentor more pleasure than she could handle. Talia wrapped her lips around every individual toe, and once inside her mouth, circled them with her wet tongue. She repeated the process on all ten toes while cradling and massaging Shiva’s feet at the same time. Like every part of her, the extremities were lean and taut, and although their skin seemed flawless, Talia’s tongue could still feel the thousand micro fissures left on their surface by years of harsh, violent living.

            Through it all, she remained dispassionate, steeling herself to make sure her body showed no sign of excitement or even emotion. She performed her duty as if she were pleasuring a lifeless slab of granite. But as her tongue licked the top of Shiva’s right foot, Talia’s mouth was filled with a coppery taste that made her heart skip a beat. Inspecting closer, she noticed a thin patch of somewhat fresh blood splattered over her rugged skin. At first she thought it belonged to any of the dozens of assassins whose bodies were cooling on the main hall, but then she remembered that was the same foot Shiva had kicked her with.

            The thought of licking her own blood off the feet of the woman who had spilled it made Talia feel unquestionably hot. A prick of excitement made her shudder from her thighs to her hands, and she instinctively looked up with apprehension to see if Shiva had noticed it. What Talia hadn’t noticed, focused as she was on cleaning every last inch of her feet, was that Shiva had removed her vest at some point and was now wearing nothing but her gloves from the waist up. The awesome sight made her tingle again, much more obviously this time.

            “Acceptable, but unimpressive,” Shiva said. “You will have to do better.”

            “I’m… only warming up,” Talia replied through a weak smile as she wiped her lips.

            “Certainly you are. Next?”

            With calculated slowness, Talia ran her hands up the entire length of Shiva’s incredible legs, from her steely calves past her thick thighs and onto her toned waist. Like hidden gates opening after triggering a secret mechanism, the taut limbs spread for her and Talia carefully began crawling her way up. For a moment she considered diving head-first into Shiva’s crotch, but she knew she would get nowhere fast that way. The closer she got to her naked flesh, the stronger Talia’s desire to teach Shiva a lesson of her own grew. So instead, she just leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her navel.

            “Next, I would seek out the most sensitive spots across their body… and tease them. Mercilessly.”

            “Interesting. Proceed.”

            “Thank you, master.”

            Talia didn’t know what drove her to say that. She’d never had any reason to be grateful to Lady Shiva, especially not now. But once she started covering her naked torso with long, wet kisses and licking the breadth of her perfectly-hewn abdominal muscles with increasingly eager strokes of her tongue, she found herself wanting to thank her for allowing Talia to taste the most flawless body she’d ever touched.

            Tough, rugged and carefully chiseled out of marble, Shiva’s hard body was noticeably less voluptuous than Talia’s, but it didn’t need to be. Alluring and terrifying in equal measure, its beauty was born from power, not sensuality. It was a body far stronger than any woman and most men Talia had slept with over the years, a natural maze of buff ridges and valleys that she slowly lost herself into. Her tongue lapped up the few droplets of sweat that cascaded from above with lewd thirst. And once she was done with her belly and started moving towards Shiva’s breasts, Talia knew it’d all been worth it just for the privilege she was experiencing.

            But Shiva’s apathy, hanging over Talia’s head like a sword, kept her from enjoying the moment. She hadn’t made a sound through the whole thing so far. Not a coo, not a sigh, definitely not a moan. Even when Talia caught one of her nipples inside her mouth and gently suckled on it like a babe, nothing seemed to register. Disheartened, Talia didn’t dare look up into Shiva’s face. She would either be completely impassive, which would only make her heart sink further down, or she would be smiling that odious smile of hers, the condescending grin of a proven superior. Talia didn’t want to think what she’d do then.

            Instead, she switched to Shiva’s other breast and licked it even deeper, tracing circles around her nipple before giving it a deep kiss. The light brown nipple stiffened almost immediately and Talia finally felt a bit of her old pride coming back, but she still didn’t feel confident enough to look up. Given Shiva’s obviously godlike control over her own body, Talia wouldn’t be surprised to learn she was able to harden any part of it with only a thought. And she would never put it past her to do so just to mess with her head. Cupping her breasts with her hands, Talia chased all those fears away and focused again on her task, moving her face from left to right and left again.

            Concentrated as she was, Talia didn’t notice Shiva backing up deeper into the bed, pulling her along on invisible strings. Resting her ripped back on the pillows, she kept Talia on all fours, still licking her breasts and running her hands up and down her muscles for several long, wet minutes.

            “Enough,” Shiva suddenly called out, clutching a fistful of Talia’s brown hair to firmly crank her head up.

            “Master? Have I displeased you?” Talia asked at the utterly unreadable woman looking down on her.

            “Not yet. But you have hardly pleased me either.”

            “I shall strive harder,” Talia assured her, but Shiva’s grip on her hair remained unbroken.

            “Your teasing bores me. What would you do next?”

            “With my master’s permission, I would take off her pants… open her legs… bury my head between her thighs… and take her in my mouth until she climaxed,” Talia intoned with a breathy voice.

            “A sound tactic,” Shiva said, and released Talia. “You may carry it out.”

            “Thank you, master,” Talia replied, her hands already moving down the sides of Shiva’s torso. They snuck behind her to caress her tight butt for a moment before hooking their fingers inside the waistband of her pants and gently pulling them down. Soon, no other clothes remained between Talia and Shiva’s private parts. Save for the latter’s leather gloves, the two women were now equally naked. The idea calmed Talia’s heart for a moment as she drew closer to Shiva’s shaved crotch.

            “With one condition.”

            Without a warning, Shiva’s taut legs wrapped themselves around Talia’s head like a sprung trap, pushing her lips first into her slightly damp pussy. Instinctively, Talia tried to protest, but all that did was blow hot breath into Shiva’s clitoris.

            “You may lick, and kiss, and suck… but you may not enter,” Shiva explained. Her voice still retained her steely tones, although now there was a warm viciousness underneath them. “You have not earned that right. Perhaps you never will. Understood?”

            Talia nodded helplessly. It was really all she could do.

            “Good. Continue.”

            Admittedly, it wasn’t a position Talia found herself in often, but when she was done, she couldn’t remember ever eating someone out with half the passion she did then.

            Her tongue flicked up and down like the fins of a fish desperately trying to escape a shark. After a few swipes, Talia used her lips to suck Shiva’s clit out of its hood, enjoying the sensation of it stiffening inside her mouth. It was warm, and it was getting warmer, and that was the strongest reaction she’d gotten from Shiva’s body all night. Careful not to slip inside her, Talia traced the contour of her lips over and over again while her nose was filled with a feminine aroma that made her feel dizzy. While she continued to service Shiva, her hand mindlessly moved between her own thighs to feel herself up. And if Shiva was wet, Talia was twice as much.

            Channeling her irritation at not being allowed inside her new master, Talia slid one finger inside her pussy, and then another. She pushed her lips onto Shiva’s slit so the breath of her sighs could warm her insides, and quietly prayed that wouldn’t violate her rule. The irony was not lost on Talia, but she pushed it aside and concentrated on her task. But as the minutes ticked away and her tongue grew tired over her sore jaw, it all began to feel increasingly like a lost cause.

            Even with her asinine restriction in place, Talia should’ve had no problem driving Shiva mad with lust. But try as she might, the damned woman seemed impossible to arouse beyond the most token of signs. Was her self-control really that strong? Had the bitch planned it all along and gotten herself off just before arriving? Or was she simply incapable of getting turned on without violence involved somehow? The idea of Shiva plunging her sword into the last of Talia’s men and getting an orgasm out of it sounded less and less outlandish by the second.

            As Talia’s lapping became more desperate, so did her fingers, rushing in and out of her with furious abandon. It was as if her own body had decided to be horny enough for both women. The mad thrill of being turned into a plaything returned with a vengeance as Talia figured Shiva had to be doing this on purpose. Men had melted in Talia’s mouth like chocolate after only a fraction of what she was giving Shiva. Women had lost their minds under her tongue-lashings. But here was Lady Shiva, frigidly rejecting her most energetic advances. Toying with her mind, convincing her that she had the advantage, and then watching her squirm to get even the tiniest reaction out of--

            “Ah.”

            The hushed gasp was the only warning Talia got before Shiva bucked her hips and a soft spray of warm fluids splashed her face. Caught unaware, she coughed most of it out and reflectively tried to back off, but Shiva’s legs closed on her head and pushed her further in. Talia pressed her lips on Shiva’s clit and madly swiped away at it with her tongue as she realized what was happening, but just two small twitches later she felt her grip loosen and knew she’d failed. Unless that was Shiva’s first orgasm in her entire life, it had to be her most disappointing.

            Opening her legs, Shiva pulled Talia’s head off her by her hair again and stared at her drenched, red face with a cruel grin.

            “Is that all?”

            “Damn… you,” Talia whispered through heavy breaths. Not only had Shiva managed to embarrass her once more, she’d done it seconds away from her own orgasm.

            “Shyness is unbecoming of you. Speak louder.”

            “I said thank you, master.”

            “You are most welcome. Have you any further ideas? Or shall I go fetch one of your swords and cut to the point?”

            Talia didn’t even try to argue, but Shiva’s words did indeed give her an idea. Taking care of hiding her crotch so as to not reveal how utterly damp she was, she slinked out of the bed and returned to an unsteady kneeling position on the floor.

            “Should my own skills prove... insufficient, I would employ certain tools to ensure more vigorous lovemaking, master.”

            “Bring them. And I hope you wield them better than you wield your blade.”

            With a bow, Talia turned and crawled towards a dresser. She opened the lowest shelf and was about to pick up a black box when a dash of color just above her eyes caught her sight. She stiffened her neck to prevent her head from giving her thoughts away and cranked her eyes as far up as they would go. She was kneeling right underneath the tapestry Shiva had thrown the knife into.

            Sure enough, it was still there, its razor-sharp blade calling to Talia with the seductive silver glint of a lover’s eyes. She’d have to move swiftly. Shiva was lying on her back at the other end of the room, but she still had a clean line of sight to her. She’d be upon her in an instant. Carefully, Talia lifted the box out of the shelf and placed it on top of the dresser, then bent over to act like she was inspecting it, giving Shiva a perfect view of her plump butt and wet pussy. Maybe that’d be distracting enough for her to take the knife, turn around and--

            “It would take twenty more hours of what you just gave me to dull my senses enough for that to _possibly_ work, Talia,” Shiva said, sending bolts of fear up and down her spine. “But you are free to try. As long as you are willing to accept the consequences of your actions.”

            Talia froze. The knife seemed to hover above her, morbidly tantalizing. This was her last chance. She understood that much. Her last chance to go out swinging, to fight to the bitter end and die with some semblance of honor left. For she _would_ die. This much she was sure of. If she threw the knife, Shiva would simply pluck it out of the air with her toes and flick it right back into her skull or something. If she pounced at her and tried to sink it in her flesh, she would disarm her again and cut her throat or puncture her lungs or some other abominable fate. And all that was still considering she even got as far as taking the knife. One way or another, she was dead.

            She was also immensely hot. Her sudden fall from master of dozens to slave of one; Shiva’s unquestionable physical and mental dominance; the ever-present threat of instant death; it all amounted to a night unlike any other Talia had ever experienced. Even her sore jaw tingled with a warm pleasure at the memory of being decked by Shiva. And now that she knew she could never beat her, neither in a fight nor in bed, what else was there left to do but resign herself to her fate? With no-one to see her, nobody left alive who even knew she was there, only a lingering trace of pride prevented Talia from fully accepting her crushing defeat.

            She removed the lid from the box and licked her lips. They tasted like Shiva.

            “I would use these,” she said as she crawled back to bed and presented the box to her, “master.”

            Shiva looked inside with an amused smile, but it was Talia’s misty eyes that caught her attention. They looked empty, lifeless, and finally, gloriously free.

            “At last. Something interesting.”

* * *

 

            There was no room left in Talia’s body for pride. After three brain-melting orgasms and with Shiva fucking her ass from behind with her thickest dildo while pounding her pussy with the second thickest, every inch of her being was overwhelmed with pleasure. With her flustered face pressed down on the bed and her butt high in the air, rocking back and forth in tune with Shiva’s untiring thrusts, her tongue rolled out of her mouth and her foggy eyes crying tears of lewd joy inside the black leather blindfold hiding them, she was the very portrait of obscenity. Her father would’ve suffered a heart attack seeing her like this, but Talia couldn’t remember him. She couldn’t even remember her own name, and would’ve most likely struggled to pronounce it if asked. Her vocabulary had been diminished to bestial grunts and mumbled curses. And one word. A single word.

            “Sh-Shivaa… ahhnn…” she moaned, making it sound like a lustful prayer. The cruel goddess it was addressed to tugged forcefully on Talia’s sweaty hair to pull her drooping form up, forcing her sweat-covered back into a tight arc.

            It had taken a while, but Shiva finally looked like she was enjoying herself. The dildo she was using was double-ended, so every new stroke also stirred her own pussy. But that wasn’t what was making her eyes burn like a forest fire, or her teeth grind against each other behind her wolfish grin. It was seeing Talia like this, defeated and degraded and loving every second of it. She wasn’t even struggling against the leather cuffs binding her hands together. Thoroughly fucked out of her mind, the Daughter of the Demon had been reduced to a moaning slut, her drained body using what little energy she had left to continue impaling herself on Shiva’s rubber toys. Such a shame there were no mirrors in the room. She would’ve enjoyed showing Talia exactly how she looked.

            “Ahhn! Ahh! Shiva! Shiva, I’m--Ahh! AHH! AHHNN!”

            Talia choked a whimper and came one last, devastating time. She stiffened and convulsed violently for ten delicious seconds, then went completely limp. Shiva held onto her hair a while longer, delighted by the puppet-like way she hung loose, then allowed her to fall onto the dirty sheets a spent, ravaged, boneless heap.

            Catching her breath, Shiva gently pulled the dildo out of her pussy while making sure the longer end remained firmly inside Talia’s asshole, and stretched out in her bed. She watched her broken pet sink unconscious into the yielding bed and twitch in the throes of her climax until she turned deathly still, only an imperceptible motion of her shoulders indicating that air was still flowing into her lungs. Not even a sharp kick to her butt managed to make her stir, although it did make Shiva feel very satisfied indeed.

            With two fingers between her own legs, Shiva planted her foot on Talia’s soft, tenderized ass and quietly touched herself to a triumphant orgasm.

* * *

 

            “And once I was finished, I wrote a small note letting Talia know my decision of sparing her life and reassuring her that I would not press the matter any further unless she so desired. Then I left.”

            “So you just… left her there?” Cassandra asked, through bitten lips. Her brow felt like a waterfall and her heart wanted to beat its way out of her chest

            “Of course,” Shiva replied as she brought the cup of tea close to her mouth, then stopped to add: “After all, who was going to stop me?”

            Cassandra let her drink in peace while she regained her bearings. The sound of birds chirping in the teahouse helped. The fact that they were all alone, not so much.

            “So, uh… is there any reason you wanted to tell me this?”

            “Consider it a warning. Albeit a rather unnecessary one. Talia might just be foolish enough to try to get back at me through you, since she already considers you an easier target due to your reluctance to kill. Which should tell you something about her judgement, or lack thereof.”

            “Right. Well, um, thank you, mother,” Cassandra said, shifting in her seat.

            “Although if she does come after you, I would be grateful if you would notify me.”

            “Sure thing,” she lied, and curiosity got the best of her. “Mother? How exactly did you insult the League? Do you remember what was it you told Talia to make her so angry?”

            Shiva closed her eyes and finished her cup in silence, then laid it down on the table. She opened her lips just enough to let a tiny cloud of hot vapor out, then looked straight into Cassandra’s eyes.

            “I do not. Would you like another cup?”


End file.
